The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit for a hybrid electric vehicle and a controlling method thereof.
A hybrid electric vehicle refers to an automotive vehicle driven using two power sources, is referred to as an HEV, is configured in such a way that the power sources with different characteristics operate complementarily to each other so as to enhance efficiency, and mainly uses a method using both a conventional internal combustion engine and an electric motor.
Engine output is compensated for using an electric motor in a driving area with relatively low engine efficiency or a vehicle is driven using only motor output without engine operation in a low-speed driving section with excellent characteristic of the electric motor, thereby improving overall fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
The present disclosure relates to a system for controlling power of an electric vehicle and a current green car, and more particularly, to a mild hybrid electric vehicle (MHEV) system including a battery (48 V), an inverter, a DC_DC converter, and a motor. Here, the DC_DC converter has bidirectional functions of boosting 12 V to 48 V and bucking 48 V to 12 V.